


i closed my eyes so that no one can loosen them open

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Death, M/M, im sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: "I love you too."





	

How could someone tell if they were going to have a bad day or not? Did it start off with how cold or hot it was compared to the usual temperature or was it some gut instinct? Ryan was curious as he walked down the aisles in the food market, not finding the things that he had wanted for that night. 

 

Tonight was him and Luke’s 2nd year anniversary and he had been planning on cooking steak to a medium rare, Luke’s favorite, cook some vegetables, buy some candles, and get a few other things. He wanted this night to be perfect because he wanted to show Luke how much he loved him.

 

He walked out of an aisle and headed towards the frozen/chilled meats, praying that a steak was available. He was out of luck with the candles and the small cake he ordered? They messed up not just the flavor, but spelling  _ anniversary _ . It was silly, but he asked if they could redo it and they said it would take a while so he just was going with it, praying that Luke wouldn’t notice or if he did, he wouldn’t say anything.

 

That was typical of Luke to just let things slide. It made him more relaxing to be around because he wouldn’t tend to make a big deal out of the smallest things. But if it were a serious issue, that is when he would approach it head on, which secretly made Ryan knees weak because of how head-over-heels he got whenever Luke was in control, it was pretty attractive.

 

He thankfully found the steak and placed it in the basket, deciding it was time to head up to the register. He had everything except the candles, which he could probably just look for around the house. The lines were surprisingly short today but then again, it was early in the day so it was a perfect time for him to go.

 

He checked out fairly easy and exited the place, walking home since him and Luke lived not too far. Plus, he felt like getting some form of exercise in since he had been a bit lazy with his workouts lately. Making a small reminder to himself mentally, he pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Luke. 

 

_ Hey baby, i'll be home a little late, don't go to sleep without me, kay? ;) _

 

Ryan chuckled at the wink, shaking his head softly. He held the bags in his left hand, slowly texting in the other.

 

_ Wasn’t planning on sleeping without you <3 see you later _

 

He let a content smile rest on his lips as he thought about how nice everything was. He had great friends, a great career, a loving boyfriend, and lastly the best dog in the world. Ryan felt happy with how his life was going and he just hoped that nothing would change.

 

The walk felt slower and more unlike its usual self. Usually when he would walk home, it wouldn’t feel as creepy or as he would put, being watched. Something was up and as much as Ryan wanted to turn and look, he decided to keep going forward, deciding that the force probably wouldn’t do anything.

 

For as many times he was right, which was too many, for once he was wrong.

 

_ “Give me all you have or I will fucking kill you.”  _ The hooded voice said in harsh whisper as Ryan was pushed down the alleyway and against the wall.

 

Ryan’s knees shook as the hooded figure grabbed his things, along with his wallet. He felt shaken up as the man placed everything ryan had behind him before pulling out a shiny object. Even if it was dark in the alleyway, the minimal light shining in there still had a small glint bouncing off. Ryan wanted to yell as the object came close, but the person put their hand on his mouth as the object had buried itself right in the right side of his stomach.

 

“Thanks for an easy job.” The voice said calmly as they pulled out the knife and turned to pick up the bags, leaving Ryan to sink to the ground and slowly die.

 

As much as he knew he should have called the police, he didn’t. He decided to go with the first person who he knew he would tick off by doing this but would still love him at the end of the day. He clicked on the contact name, letting the phone ring as his breathing became a bit heavier.

 

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Luke’s familiar voice asked.

 

Ryan felt bad for hurting someone as good as Luke like this.

 

“I.. I love you.” He said the sentence fast but it was either expose that he was dying or let Luke think that he was just out of breath.

 

“You okay? You sound out of breath..”

 

“I’m good.. I-I just.. Need you t-to know that..” Ryan blinked in and out of consciousness as he felt blood soak up his clothings. “I-I.. Love you.”

 

“I get it Ryan, but what the hell is going on?”

 

“I ne.. Never wanted to… Hurt you.” He let out quietly as he felt his pace slowly dying down, wishing for this all to be a dream and not a reality.

 

“You never did hurt me Ryan, what’s going on?”

 

“I-I.. I love you.” Ryan said as darkness almost consumed all of his vision.

 

There was a moment of silence, worrying Ryan, before Luke spoke up once again. “I love you too.”

  
Ryan smiled contently as the darkness consumed all of his vision and he dropped the phone, not hearing the concern in Luke’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> the writing sucks im sorry


End file.
